


Through the Thicket

by holloway88



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Dark Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, The Force, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: In a forest far, far away there lived a young witch named Hux. In his small cottage tucked away in portion of the forest hidden by magic Hux practices his spells and enchantments, perfects his potions, and works on his hexes. It's just Hux and his fluffy orange cat, appropriately named Millicent, who live in the small cottage. If he ever is running dangerously low on supplies for his magic, Hux manages to make his way through the winding forest to the nearest town in order to replenish his stocks. With the money he saved from his work in the guild and from the miscellaneous side jobs Hux always has enough to fulfill his magic. Being a witch is an expensive life, but Hux leads his life with pride in everything he does. His potions and spells are of top quality, perfect. He sticks rigorously to the rules of magic, and is always prepared for the worst case scenario. So when Hux finds himself in the middle of an argument between another young witch and the Headmaster of the Guild, he has to make a tough choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I've wanted to do a fantasy AU for Kylux for a while now, and finally got around to doing it! Hux & Kylo are both witches, and in my au the magic they use isn't super structured, but more-so something that the witch has to discover for themselves-hence why they have different types of magic and "their own type" of magic. I've rated it as explicit because it will get to that, just not right away. You can expect it soon as I'm both impatient and not good at writing out super slow burns! Thanks for reading :)

In a forest far, far away there lived a young witch named Hux. In his small cottage tucked away in portion of the forest hidden by magic Hux practices his spells and enchantments, perfects his potions, and works on his hexes. It's just Hux and his fluffy orange cat, appropriately named Millicent, who live in the small cottage. If he ever is running dangerously low on supplies for his magic, Hux manages to make his way through the winding forest to the nearest town in order to replenish his stocks. With the money he saved from his work in the guild and from the miscellaneous side jobs Hux always has enough to fulfill his magic. Being a witch is an expensive life, but Hux leads his life with pride in everything he does. His potions and spells are of top quality, perfect. He sticks rigorously to the rules of magic, and is always prepared for the worst case scenario. So when Hux finds himself in the middle of an argument between another young witch and the Headmaster of the Guild, he has to make a tough choice.

-

Ginger hair peaked out from beneath a thick black hooded cloak. Holding his wicker basket filled with various items, Hux browsed the small shops set up in the marketplace. He needed to find some rabbits foot, ravens feather, and the heart of a goat. You know, basic ingredients for tame magic. His head snapped up from the display in front of him when he heart a slew of curse words coming from the north. His eyes met with those of a taller man, no-witch, who was wearing a black tunic and cowl, down the side of his face was a long scar. The shared gaze was broken quickly as the man looked back to the guild.

"Let me back, you wretched lot!" the witch screamed. He was shaking with anger, Hux could feel a presence of dark magic in the air and it was not pleasant at all. "I swear to the Gods you'll be sorry for this!"

A man emerged at the end of the other man's screaming. Hux was taken aback, as it was the Headmaster of the Guild who came out. Looking as aged as the day Hux last saw him he glared at the young witch. "Kylo, it's over. You need to leave."

"Leave?" the young witch said in disbelief, "I've worked my entire life for this, and for what? To let some old decrepit man take it away from me?" he said. By this time, the entire marketplace had turned their attention to the pair. It was like watching a bad accident, everybody knew something horrible was about to happen, but nobody could take their eyes away. "I refuse, I won't allow it!"

"Kylo! Enough!" the Headmaster's voice echoed throughout the village. "You're done, we're done. You were never strong enough to handle the life that we have here in the guild."

Hux felt sick to his stomach, the sense of dark magic was only growing stronger. How could the headmaster not feel it? Dropping his basket Hux started running towards the two. He could see the red magic begin to glow around the witch's hands, the powerful spell began to flow through the air. _How is he not seeing this?_ Hux wasn't thinking much and was reacting out of fear and panic. He rushed forward and grabbed the witch by the hands, effectively halting the magic. "What are you doing," Hux paused, Gods, what was his name again? "K-Kylo? What are you doing, Kylo? I, I thought we were going to be meeting in the market today."

The witch looked angry, confused, and suspicious all at once. "Right." he said after hesitation. Hux, feeling the presence of dark magic leave the air, sighed and turned towards the Headmaster.

"Funny running into you here, Headmaster Snoke." he said coldly. "I trust the Guild has since recovered in my absence?"

Headmaster Snoke eyed Hux and scoffed, "We've been doing fine. if this mongrel belongs to you now you better get him out of my sight, the Guild has no use for mindless beasts like him."

"No, but you've got room for other mindless beasts don't you?" Hux retorted, angry again at the fact that he was kicked out of the Guild for following the rules too closely.

Snoke rolled his eyes, "You'll never change, Hux. Be gone, both of you."

Hux pulled at the hands of the other witch, dragging him away from the Guild entrance. "Come on, you can help me find the heart of a goat." he explained, trying to play off their encounter as being planned. Returning to the site where he dropped his basket Hux and Kylo dropped to the ground to gather his things. "I also need some flowers from the northern side of the waterfall, the eye of newt, and some blasted fangs from a woodland beast that I can never seem to find." he explained to Kylo.

"Why did you interfere?" he asked coldly, Hux could still sense the anger.

He didn't respond, "Come along, Kylo. If we don't hurry we won't be back home before nightfall, and we don't want to be caught up alone in the forest at night do we?" _I swear if you don't play along I'm going to scream!_ Hux thought, urging Kylo to understand him, as if he could read minds. That would be preposterous, that would be magic on an entirely different level. In the back of Hux's mind he swore he heard Kylo's voice saying "Okay, I'll play along.", but he couldn't be sure.

"Okay, eye of newt. Got it. Do you have money?" Kylo asked.

Hux pulled out a few coins from his pocket and handed them to the witch. "I would prefer them to be unharmed and green, but if you can't find that at least make sure there are no scratches or marks." he instructed. Hux was using them to create a new kind of love potion, he had a buyer lined up already and was hoping to finish it by tomorrow evening.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Kylo wandered off to the other side of the market, and left Hux alone to buy the rest of his ingredients.

-

An hour or so of haggling and purchasing later Hux finally had everything he came for, save for a few flower seeds he was hoping to find to grow. Hux found Kylo sitting on a bench near the end of the marketplace, he was holding a small glass jar containing some eyeballs and stood up abruptly when Hux approached him. "If you're ready to go you can follow me back to my cottage."

"Alright. Here's the item you requested along with your change." Kylo handed him the eyes and a few small coins, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his tunic as they left. The pair started down a long dirt path through the forest, winding and turning leading farther and farther from the village with every step. "Good Gods, how far away do you live?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I live far enough that those fools in the Guild will never find my cottage, that's how far away I live."

"May as well have moved to a different town, surely there is a market closer to your house than this one." he said snarkily.

Hux rolled his eyes, "There are no other villages for miles in this direction. That one is, unfortunately, the closest." the ground crunched under their feet, and Hux could feel the presence of his cottage. "We're almost there, anyways, so quit complaining."

"I was starting to feel as though you'd brought me all the way out here as some sort of ritual sacrifice, but now that I can feel the barrier spell I'm beginning to think you're just extremely paranoid of somebody hearing us." Kylo's voice was low and serious, but there was a hint of joke in it.

In a split second Hux turned quickly and pinned Kylo up against the nearest tree trunk. His voice was low and quiet, "If you think that the Guild doesn't have eyes and ears all the way out here then you are gravely mistaken." he said quickly. "They followed me for weeks after they kicked me out, they're still trying to find my house. I have to take a different route home every time I go to the village, it's exhausting." he explained. "So yes, I am extremely paranoid of somebody hearing us, because by Gods they're trying their hardest to hear me." he let go of the other witch's clothes and pulled back from him. "We're almost here, so just shut up and come with me, okay?"

Kylo followed quietly, though his agitation was clearly present in the air. After a trek through some of the thickest forest Kylo had ever seen, they reached the edge of Hux's barrier spell. He turned to Kylo and put his hand over his chest, "I have to mark you so you can enter. It won't last forever, so don't worry about it." after pushing his hand against Kylo's chest he recited a few chants in tongue, his hand began to glow yellow as did Kylo's chest. It was over as quickly as it started, and before he knew it Hux had pulled him through the thicket and they were standing on the edge of a cobblestone path leading to a small stone cottage with a thatched room.

"That's a pretty powerful barrier spell, did you come up with it yourself?" Kylo asked freely now that they were safely inside the walls of Hux's land.

Hux nodded and began walking towards his house, "Yes. I had to start perfecting new magic after I left the Guild, so that they couldn't track me by tracing their magic."

"Clever boy." Kylo commented. "I don't understand why you would interfere with me, though. I'm not understanding it at all." he said.

Hux continued walking until they were both inside his house. It was decorated quite nicely for some witch who lives alone in the middle of a forest. There were colorful rugs on the floor, and shelves filled with tomes and books lined the walls. "I could feel the dark magic coming from you. That's why I intervened. I did it on a whim, but I could see the magic coming from your hands. I have no idea why the Headmaster didn't react to it, but I didn't want you to kill him. Mad at him as I may be, I wasn't going to sit back and watch you kill him."

Kylo's jaw clenched and he stared at Hux, "How could you see my magic?" he asked, his voice calm but angry.

"I, I don't know. I just could. It was there. It was red, coming out of your hands. It looked... uncontrollable." he admitted. "I didn't know that holding your hands could stop it either, but I thought it would be enough to break your concentration."

"Well it did. So congratulations." Kylo huffed bitterly.

The two share an uncomfortable silence until Hux breaks it. "Well, I invited you over and you can't leave in the night. So you may as well make yourself comfortable. I'll make some supper, what do you eat?"

"Uh, anything is fine." Kylo said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Okay, I'll make stew." Hux nodded. "Let me put away my things, you can have a seat wherever. Just... try not to touch any of the jars on the table over there. They're potions that are setting before I sell them." he explained and disappeared into a room down a short corridor with his basket of purchases. Kylo wandered around Hux's small front room, looking at the different books on his shelves. Some were common magic books, some looked like they were made by Hux himself. Impressed and curious he pulled one of them off the shelf and sat down at the table with it.

The pages were for sure written by Hux and not a monk, the letters were less standard and more personal than that. They were common spells written in the leather bound book, along with things he didn't really expect to find for some reason. Love potions and other romance potions took up a good portion of the book, although after some consideration Kylo decided that it was because Hux has a lot of customers that are into that sort of thing.

Hux returned shortly and didn't mention anything about Kylo reading his book. Instead he focused on cooking. "Are you allergic to anything?" he asked.

"Uh, no I don't think so. Not particularly fond of rosemary though." Kylo commented. He watched as the ginger witch quickly prepared the meal. He didn't have to think twice about anything, he grabbed everything quickly and almost automatically. Kylo examined the witch up and down, wondering what was going on in that head of his. Luckily for Kylo, he could figure out if he wanted to. And boy, did he want to. Concentrating on Hux, though he's only known him for hours, he peered inside of his mind to try and get to know him better.

He could see Hux's love for routines, though that was no shock to Kylo. Spells filled his mind it seemed, Hux longed to create a powerful kind of magic that could take on the Guild alone. Hux twitched a bit and glanced back at Kylo, who was staring back at him intently. _You know I'm in here don't you?_ Kylo thought, trying to dig a little deeper before he was kicked out. He could hear Hux's confusion in his mind, his skepticism to believing that Kylo could read his mind. Unfortunately for Hux, Kylo could do more than just that. Kylo could see a fight between him and the Headmaster, and then he could see Hux leaving in a blind rage for the forest. He could see flashes of magic and anger, along with loneliness. So much loneliness.

"Kylo!" Hux said loudly as he brought a bowl crashing to the table. Kylo jumped and his concentration faltered, he turned his gaze to meet Hux's bright eyes. "Supper is ready, would you care to one scoop or two?"

"Ah, two. Thank you." Kylo muttered the thanks and accepted the bowl from Hux, who took a seat next to him with his own bowl.

"What do you intend to do now that you're no longer a part of the Guild?"

Kylo huffed angrily, "I haven't decided yet." he responded. "I was hoping to destroy the Guild, but I doubt you're going to let me do that."

"Right. There are other ways besides violence." Hux responded.

Kylo chuckled a bit, after having been inside of Hux's mind he knew that the ginger was trying to save face from what he really feels. "Right." Kylo agreed and continued to eat. "I don't suppose you'd want me to stay here, would you?" he asked. Sure, it was a bit manipulative of him to have gone inside of Hux's mind, but he didn't care. Now he knew what Hux craved the most in this world, and it wasn't complete power over magic (though that was a close contender).

"Are you asking me to allow you to stay here, with me and Millicent?" Hux asked.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a fluffy orange and white cat jumped onto the chair across from Kylo. "I'm not... I mean, I was merely offering to keep you company, Hux. You feel particularly lonely in this cottage all the way out in the middle of nowhere. Seeing as we're both in the same situation, kicked from the Guild that we gave everything to..." he snarled when speaking of the Guild. "I was hoping the two of us could share more than just that."

Hux hated to admit it, but Kylo was right. He was lonely. It had been nearly a year since he was kicked from the Guild, a year of living here in this cottage, only talking to shop-keeps when he managed to drag himself into town and the lowlifes that he sold his potions to. He sighed and set his spoon down in his bowl, "I suppose you're right." he admitted, gritting his teeth. "I am not particularly fond of spending every waking moment with just my cat." he continued. "I suppose... that if you make yourself useful while you're here then we could get along... and that would be... fine."

Kylo grinned, "Wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

In the cottage tucked away in the farthest corner of the forest Hux and Kylo spent their time studying magic together. The weeks passed by and Hux eventually found himself growing fond of Kylo's company. The young witch felt his heart flutter when they would brush hands, and he felt his face flush when Kylo smiled or laughed. He found the other witch intoxicating, and being with him made him realize his own loneliness. 

-

"Hux! I do believe that I've mastered everything in these books of yours." Kylo announced one morning. He was sitting in just a pair of Hux's old shorts, that were a little tight on the bigger witch, with a tome in hand. "I think it's time we started moving on from this tedious basic magic to something a little more primal." he suggested. 

Hux felt his stomach flop and he narrowed his eyes at Kylo, "What are you intending? Dark magic?" 

Kylo shrugged, "If you want to call it dark magic that's fine." standing up from the couch he put the book back on the shelf. "It's something a little less... boring. That's for sure. I already know much of it,"

"Yeah," Hux scoffed, "I know. You almost killed Snoke." 

Kylo sighed in frustration, "He is not... He is not perfect!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "He uses dark magic himself. The other guild members can't feel it, but I can." 

"What?" Hux said in disbelief. "Impossible, he would never do something like that." 

Kylo laughed, "You want to bet? I caught him in dark magic, preforming mind tricks on this girl. I tried to tell the others and what does he do? Get them to believe the girl was evil. The girl thought that I was evil, branded my face with this mark!" his words were venomous, Hux could feel the magic and hatred seeping from him. "Then, in a slew of twisted lies, he turned the rest of the guild on me and kicked me out for being 'unable to beat the girl' even though he was the one controlling her!"

Hux was quiet. When he looked at Kylo he didn't sense any dishonesty in the air. He felt as if Kylo was telling the utmost truth. "Alright." Hux said. He had no reason not to trust Kylo, he'd been staying with Hux for nearly two moons and had been nothing but honest with Hux. "Alright fine, but we aren't going to like summon demons or anything right?" 

Kylo laughed, Hux's heart fluttered, "No, nothing like that. Dark magic really isn't that different than normal magic as you'll come to know." 

Hux raised his eyebrows with skepticism, "Right."

"Anyways, do you have some ink and paper? We need to make another tome so I can teach you." Kylo mused, moving to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Hux found himself moving before he could think about it, he headed for his store room on instinct and grabbed the paper and ink from off the shelf. His heart was racing as he emerged from the storage room back into the main room. "Here, try not to spill any ink." was all he said before taking a seat in the chair next to Kylo. He felt anxious about learning dark magic, it was something he hadn't really considered an option before. Hux had always followed the rules of magic, no matter the cost, which ended up costing him his seat in the Guild. 

"Well, let's get to it shall we?" Kylo scooted his chair closer to Hux, putting the paper in between the two of them. Hux's heart started to beat faster and he felt his cheeks turn red. "The basis of dark magic lies within the spirits of the world. There are spirits of light and spirits of darkness. You've been drawing all of your magic from the spirits of light, which is fine, but the spirits of light tend to... hold you back from your true potential." Kylo explained. 

"When you say that I've been drawing power from the light... you haven't been this entire time?" Hux asked. 

"That's another story." Kylo brought the feather down to the paper and began to write in another language. "Now, I want you to close your eyes." Kylo instructed, scrawling out a spell on the paper. Hux closed his eyes. "I want you to think about the thing that makes you feel the worst in this world." he instructed. "It doesn't have to be anger or hatred, just the thing you dislike feeling the most."

Hux focused his energy on the emptiness that filled his gut every day before Kylo showed up in his life. The feeling of being alone and scared constantly. Sure, he had Millicent, but his spell on talking to cats hadn't turned out as good as he'd hoped and he canceled the spell to spare both of their feelings. 

"Now I want you to channel that energy through your veins, there will be a spark and you'll feel it." Kylo's voice rang at the back of Hux's head, but it was droned out over the concentration on the magic. He channeled his loneliness into an electrifying sensation that traveled through his body. He felt the magic go from his heart, through his veins, and out to the palms of his hands. His eyes were still squeezed shut but he could feel Kylo's anxiety start to rise. "Holy shit, Hux." Kylo commented. 

"Wha-" Hux began to talk but Kylo cut him off.

"Don't talk you'll break it!" Kylo hissed. He watched as the red magic emerged from Hux's hands and filled the air. Sharp daggers of electrifying magic were shooting out, red sparks were spitting all over the room. "Let that thought consume you, and then let everything out. The magic will do what you want most." he explained. 

Hux's chest started moving up and down faster, the feeling of the hot dark magic coursing through him was foreign but almost welcoming. He felt a burst of magic surge through him and let it expel from his body. Mere seconds later after a loud crackling sound, Hux was covered in magic. It came down on him like a wet sheet, suctioning itself to his body. He had a faint red glow, and his chest felt warm.

He opened one eye at a time and looked at Kylo, "W-What happened? Did I break it?" Hux felt hot. No, he felt like he was on fire.

"No, you didn't break it, holy shit Hux. You have like... a barrier around you." Kylo started taking notes, quickly writing down everything he saw. "Holy shit, Hux. What was your focus? This is incredible, I've never seen dark magic used for something like this." Hux watched Kylo's eyes as they examined him. He had to admit he didn't feel any different, just a lot warmer. As if he had spent the day on the beach and had heat fever. "Hux? What did you focus on? I need it for the book."

"Ah..." Hux was hesitant to admit it. "It's rather embarrassing but I focused on my... loneliness."

"Oh." Kylo commented. "Great... er, well not great, but..." he didn't know what to say. Hux felt the atmosphere change from excited to worried. "Anyways, in order to stop the magic you just need to break the contact with the spirits. You can do this by touching any solid object. Don't touch water, the magic will span through the water rapidly and you won't be able to stop it." he explained.

"So I just need to touch something?" Hux asked. "So that is how I broke your dark magic back at the Guild." his hunch was correct, as it usually is, and he was satisfied.

"Yes, well sort of, you need to wrap your palm around the object to fully disconnect the circulation." Kylo added.

Without thinking, Hux reached forward and grabbed Kylo's hands with his own. The heat in him grew ten times worse and he swore his hair was blowing back from some sort of heat-wind. He intertwined his hands with Kylo's and closed them. Kylo, though a little surprised at first, returned the gesture and closed his hands around Hux's. Though it lasted for a long time, eventually the magic did die down and Hux stopped glowing. His face was still red with embarrassment and his hands were shaking a bit, but that only made Kylo hold them tighter.

"That was very impressive, Hux. It is rare to see a dark magic user whose power comes so close to my own..." his voice trailed off. Still connected at the hand, Kylo thought there was no better time than to peer inside of Hux's mind to see what he was feeling. That was the dark magic he hadn't told Hux about, though he was sure Hux had his suspicions. He closed his eyes and focused on Hux's energy. Inside he saw a small man who was desperately afraid of being alone. He could see an old man throwing a small boy out of a house screaming 'he's as thin as a slip of paper and just as useless'. He saw tears, magic, anger, and sadness all buried in Hux's mind at once. The magic surely made him a bit more vulnerable to those hidden emotions, but there was something there that Kylo could not find. He could sense it, a strong feeling, but Hux was hiding it in the farthest reach of his mind.

As quickly as he started, Kylo pulled back from Hux's mind and opened his eyes, looking at Hux intently. "I... I think that's enough for today. I'm going to bottle up some potions, would you like to help me?" Hux asked. Kylo felt a tinge of sadness when Hux pulled his hands away and stood up, "I have a buyer meeting me in town in a few days, I should make sure everything is set to go by then." Hux explained, pushing himself away from Kylo and back into his store room where he had the potions brewing.

"Right, yeah, of course." Kylo said quickly. "That sounds good, I'll be right there." he followed quickly after Hux and met him by the fire. A small caldron full of love potions was bubbling, it was a thick pink goopy nightmare that would surely send anybody on their way. How people manage to get someone else to drink this slip is beyond Kylo, but Hux has regular buyers each month. Kylo gave the potion a stir and hung the spoon back up to drip-dry.

Hux was busy gathering the dried flowers that he sprinkles in as a final touch. "I don't even know if these things work, tell you the truth." Hux said abruptly. "Never used one myself, or had one used on me. They are my most popular item, though, so I'd like to think they do just fine." 

"What does it do, exactly? I mean, I know it's a love potion, but at what cost?" Kylo asked curiously. There is always a cost with magic, you can't get something for nothing.

Hux huffed, "Oh, well... The user is to drink half, and give the other half to the person they want to fall in love with them. As long as the user has done nothing harmful to the other person, or the other person doesn't completely and utterly hate the user, it will work. The two will fall madly in love, but just for one night. At the end of the night, the user has to woo the other person on their own and well... if it doesn't work, then the other person goes about their life thinking that they just had one good evening with them but weren't really into it." he explained, carefully choosing his words. "Anyways, I've never had any complaints about it..."

"Oh, I see. And, what is the cost to the user?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Kylo shrugged, "I'm curious. I want to learn more about your magic shop that keeps you afloat." he said simply.

Hux sighed, "Well, if it works the user has to provide an annual sacrifice to the Gods every full moon, or they risk loosing the other person forever." Hux said.

"And if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't, the user will never be able to fall in love again." he said finally.

"Wow... that's a pretty harsh cost." Kylo commented.

"I don't make the rules, that's just what happens." Hux responded with a shrug. "Anyways, I make plenty of other potions with less severe consequences." he said. "It's all pretty standard stuff, but you know how people are. Always wanting romance..."

"Yeah." Kylo said. "Someone to come home to every day." his voice trailed off as he stared at the caldron and it's bubbles. "Anyways, I'll go write out some more basic spells for you to practice on your own... you can start them tomorrow. They won't be nearly as draining as today." Kylo moved from the storage room out to the main one, leaving Hux alone to tend to his magic.

Hux sighed and stared at the boiling pot, wondering if his potion really did work or if people just said it did since they were scared of his magic. He felt cold, his entire body felt lonesome and cold again. He wondered why it felt so warm with Kylo, when he grabbed Kylo's hands he expected the magic to break instantly but if anything it made it more powerful, if only for a moment. _Don't think about it Hux. You definitely don't want to think about how nice his hands felt, or how your heart jumps when he laughs, or how his smile is intoxicating._ "Gah!" frustrated, Hux slammed his hand to his head and smashed his eyes shut. _He's just another witch, Hux, it's not like he makes your stomach do flip flops when he talks to you, or it's not like his voice feels like you're listening to the sweetest song, or that-_ Hux's thoughts were interrupted by the hissing of the pot.

He pulled the caldron off of the fire and put it in the windowsill. It needed to cool before he could bottle it or the bottles would shatter-learned that the hard way the first time he tried making a potion. The magic was a good distraction to the strange feeling that was flowing through him whenever he thought of Kylo. The tall, dark, _handsome_ , brooding, _charming_ , dark magic using witch, who just so happens to have been kicked out of the same Guild as Hux, had his heart soaring and his brain in a panic. He diligently poured the concoction into a few separate viles, plugging them with corks of course. When he closed the door to the store room he found Kylo sitting over the kitchen table, quickly scrawling down notes into the pages of paper that sat before him. "How is it going?" Hux asked, his voice a bit shaky, still tired from the dark magic use. 

"Decent." Kylo said in a low voice. "I've finished your lesson for tomorrow, just going to finish this page and then I suppose I'll cook?"

That caught Hux off guard. Sure, Kylo helped to wash dishes and make magic, but he had never offered to cook anything in his entire time being with Hux. "Uh, yeah. I mean, only if you want to?" Hux responded with another question.

"Yeah, I don't mind." he responded. "I should have been helping before..."

"It's my house... so don't worry about it." Hux's voice was sheepish and he was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with him. "I think I'm going to lay down on the couch... I'm not feeling right."

"Yeah, it may be because of the magic. You used a lot of energy today, so go on and lie down. I'll let you know when food is ready." Kylo flashed a small smile at Hux before turning to the kitchen where he began to prepare some sort of fish.

Hux on the other hand laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, debating his life as he stared at the same old boring scene he's seen so many times. He let his mind wander to thoughts of how this would be a nice way to spend his life. Studying magic, practicing spells, cooking and just being domestic in general with... _somebody_ else. No, not with _some_ body else, with Kylo. He thought of him and Kylo in the future, with Millicent and maybe another cat (if Millie allowed it), going through the forest, collecting things for potions and spells. He was ashamed to admit that the thought of a somewhat normal and comfortable life with Kylo made him unbelievably happy. In the past few weeks that they had spent together Hux considered them to have grown quite close.

_"Hux, dinner's ready!" Kylo would say, twirling around with a warm smile on his face, greeting the ginger witch with a kiss. Hux would return the favor and smile, thanking Kylo for going to all the trouble of cooking. The two would eat, read up on some more magic (or maybe just read anything in general), and then go to bed where Hux finally wouldn't be alone. He'd wrap his arm around Kylo's chest, pulling himself as close to the other witch as he possibly could and then-_

"Hux! There's food. Are you sleeping?" Kylo's booming voice brought Hux back to reality. He sat up straight in the blink of an eye and felt nervous, as if he had just been caught in the middle of a compromising situation. "What's wrong? Nightmare?"

Hux shook his head, "Ah... nope, nothing. You just startled me." he lied, too confused to even acknowledge the fantasy he was thinking of. Something that, of course, could never possibly happen in a million years, right? Because, well, Kylo obviously doesn't feel anything for Hux besides... actually, _what does he feel towards me_? Hux wondered. If not love or resentment then, surely there had to be something?

"Right... anyways, I cooked some fish and vegetables from the garden... I know it isn't what we usually eat but..."

"It's great, thank you." Hux said a little too quickly. Kylo raised his brows in skepticism. "No, really. I appreciate it, and it looks delicious." Hux smiled at Kylo, who smiled back and looked like a child on his birthday. It made Hux's heart jump. He dove into the food, eating as if he had never eaten before. _Gods, he's a really good cook_... Hux thought, giving Kylo a nod of approval as he went in for more.

"I'm glad you like it." Kylo said through bites, Hux just grunted happily as a response causing Kylo to chuckle.

 _I swear to the Gods he's trying to kill me._ Hux thought as he felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. _Well... maybe it's just the effects of the magic that are making me feel like this._ Deciding it would be better not to confront his feelings yet, Hux instead just enjoyed dinner with Kylo and pretended that everything was perfect just as it was inside of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here :D Thanks for reading!

Hux hated to admit that learning this new type of magic was taking a lot of energy out of him. He's tried to refrain from calling it dark magic because he feels as if Kylo would be offended by that remark, instead he just calls it new magic or different magic-but there's no denying its dark roots. The weeks turned to months and their relationship had been growing even more, but now winter was coming and they had to be sure that they would have enough supplies to get them through the harsh season.

-

"Kylo, are you ready?" Hux's voice rang through the cottage. He was standing in the doorway in his usual black cloak, with his hand on the door handle. "We've got to get to the market before the townsfolk do, or we're likely going to starve this winter."

"Okay, I am ready." Kylo commented as he walked out of the washroom, drying his hair with a thick piece of cloth. "Where are the baskets?" Kylo asked, noticing Hux was empty handed.

"We're taking the wagon." he responded. "I keep it out back, and I only use it when we need to stock up for winter."

"Oh." Kylo nodded and followed Hux outside of the cottage.

The air was crisp, and the leaves had already turned dead and crunched underneath the feet of the two witches. The wagon pulled behind them creaked, and Kylo wondered how Hux carried this through the forest all by himself. "So, do you have the list?" Hux asked as they moved through the winding forest, dodging branches and stones at every move.

"Of course," Kylo responded, "It's rather long. I hope we have enough funds to purchase everything we need."

Hux rolled his eyes, "Of course we do. I always save up for winter."

"How long ago did you get kicked out of the Guild?" Kylo asked suddenly, a question that had always loomed over his mind but never been prodding enough to ask.

Hux was silent for a while before he responded. "It's been two years." he said quietly. "I was... so much younger then, and I followed the rules so closely. I thought that," he paused, trying to find the right words, "I thought that if I followed all of the rules that I would never have any reason to have to leave, but you know how Headmaster Snoke is." they walked in silence for a while more before Hux continued to speak. "It was two autumns ago, I was clearly ready to rank up, but then I had to go on a mission with a few of the older members. They were going to kill somebody, the Headmaster said that we had to but didn't release the details."

Kylo sucked in harshly, he knew he was right about the Headmaster.

"You're not... you're not supposed to use magic to harm another person, let alone kill them!" Hux exclaimed loudly. "I refused to help them, and because I refused to help them they were all killed." he said. "The target was much stronger than all of us, but I guess Snoke sent me along since I was so much stronger than the other members..."

"Oh Gods, Hux..."

Hux shrugged, "Yeah. Do I regret it? I don't know. No matter what choice I made somebody was going to die."

"Yeah, there was nothing to be done in that situation..." Kylo stopped walking and reached his hand out and put it on Hux's shoulder. "I am... sorry, that that happened to you." he said quietly. "That... is truly unfortunate."

Hux remained still and looked up at Kylo, "I appreciate your sincerity, but I have to live with that choice, and right now I just want to get everything we'll need for the winter quickly."

"Okay, we can do that." Kylo didn't say anything for the rest of the walk, and soon enough they were at the outskirts of town. Wagon in tow, the two walked through the cobblestone streets to the marketplace in the center of town. They received strange looks as they usually did when they entered town, as everybody knew they got kicked out of the Guild. Hux paid no mind to it but Kylo felt like the eyes were piercing daggers through him. He glared down everybody that looked their way, and stayed closer to Hux than usual.

"Here, you take the bottom half of the list and I'll take the top." Hux instructed and went on his way, carrying the wagon with him, leaving Kylo alone in the middle of the square. He sighed, but continued on his way to the various booths and stalls to find what Hux needed-what _they_ needed. Kylo's chest fluttered at the thought of it. Sure, it had been the two of them together for a while, but now that they're stocking up for the winter season it somehow started to feel real? Before it felt like some sort of weird dream, like one day he was going to wake up and be back in his own room at the Guild or some other house. Now that he's really going to be staying with Hux for an indefinite amount of time he was starting to feel less anxious, and more calm.

"Boy, what do you need all my fish for?" the shop-keep asked Kylo angrily. 

Kylo huffed, "I'm stocking up for the winter, it's too hard to trek here in the snow." he explained.

"And where are you going to keep these fish?"

"In a bucket filled with salt and snow, what's it to ya? I have gold." he held up the small sack of coins that Hux gave him to finish shopping and that shut the shop-keep up quick. "That's more like it." he said as the man began to wrap up the fish in a sack. He gave the man a small stack of coins and moved on to another booth. He could see Hux across the market, his ginger hair stood out in the crowd. Kylo admired him, watching him talk and move made Kylo's heart feel a bit lighter in his chest. His staring must have been noticeable, because Hux turned around and met his eyes. He smiled and shook his head a bit while turning back to the booth. _Swoon_.

Deciding to ignore the happy itch he felt in his chest, Kylo turned back to shopping with the same gloomy expression as always. He got everything on Hux's list, and still had some extra money left. _What to do... what to do?_ He wondered to himself. After loading up the wagon, which was with Hux, he decided to keep browsing the market. He pulled his hood up, hoping not to be as easily noticed by anybody.

Traveling through the market he found himself wondering what Hux would like. He knew Hux liked that special orange flower that grew way up in the mountains, so he made it his job to find them. After wandering aimlessly for a while, he did find a booth which had one bouquet of them left. _What are they called again?_ Kylo shrugged and approached the booth. "I would like to purchase these flowers." his voice was cold and intimidating, causing the young girl who was running the booth to look rather frightened.

"A-Ah, o-of course!" she squeaked finally after realizing Kylo wasn't going to snatch her up like the big bad wolf. "T-That'll be two silvers and a bronze." she said.

Kylo raised his brows at her, clearly remembering the last time Hux bought these they were a two golds and a silver. He shrugged, and tossed the girl a gold and silver coin. "I'm not that evil, you know."

"W-What do you want these flowers for?" she asked curiously while she began to wrap them up.

"I'm giving them to somebody. As a gift." he answered, looking over his shoulder to make sure Hux wasn't watching him.

"Ooooh," the girl teased, "somebody you loooove?" her attitude went from completely frightened to completely relaxed.

Kylo thought for a moment, "I suppose."

"You know, these flowers over here are supposed to be the ones for love. Want me to put one in the bouquet for ya?" Kylo shrugged. "I'll do it anyways, since you're so nice."

"Right." Kylo drug out the word and nodded at the little girl. "Thank you." he said when the girl handed him the flowers.

"Now be sure you give those to them tonight, they gotta go in water!" she shouted after him as he stuffed the flowers in his tunic.

He moved quickly behind Hux who was counting the items in the back of the wagon. "Have you finished yet?" Kylo asked abruptly, startling the young witch.

"Gods, Kylo. Yes, I am finished. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I am."

"Right, we should head back soon, then. I don't like being out here with all of this stuff, makes us an easy target." Hux commented. Kylo agreed and the two headed back to Hux's cottage, making sure to shake off any followers on their trail with a bit of magic.

-

After unpacking the wagon and stocking the cupboards Kylo felt exhausted. His legs felt like boulders and his body was just in general worn out. Hux seemed to be too, as he collapsed on the couch beside Kylo when he finished getting everything in tip-top shape. Kylo moved and felt the crinkle of a flower beneath his tunic and he remembered, in a panic, the flowers that he wanted to give to Hux. He stood up casually and headed to the kitchen, "I'll cook tonight." Kylo said with a small smile.

Hux nodded, "Oh, okay. Sure, thank you." he watched the witch prepare food.

Kylo made Hux's favorite: stew, with freshly baked bread and butter. Kylo wasn't expecting much from giving Hux the flowers, just a thank you and a smile was all he really wanted, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking of fantasy scenarios that would happen in his head. They were all so very... domestic, but nonetheless they made Kylo feel like he was floating while he stirred the pot over the flame. He set the table, dished the food, and told Hux he would meet him back at the table after he washed his hands. After going to the washroom he pulled the flowers out from his tunic; some of the petals were a little crunched. He left fairly quickly, only staying a bit longer to make it seem less suspicious.

Hux was sitting at the table facing away from Kylo, _Perfect._ He thought _, Now's the best time._ "Hux, I want to give you these." his voice was low and sharp, but the sentiment was there. Buried deep, deep down, but there regardless.

Hux turned around in his chair and  his eyes grew larger when he saw Kylo holding the flowers. He felt his face heat up and he stood quickly, reaching out to accept them. "Oh, my." he stammered, "I, um. I don't know what to say... um, thank you, Kylo." he took the flowers and quickly moved to the kitchen, putting them in a vase and filling them with water from the bucket they keep filled on hand in the kitchen. He turned around again to see Kylo standing there, a bit flustered. "I..." he didn't know what to say, truly, so instead he moved forward and put his hands on Kylo's chest, bringing his lips to Kylo's in a soft kiss.

Kylo was honestly taken aback, he had expected a gruff thank you and maybe some questions on where he got the flowers-not a kiss. Not that he was complaining, this was everything he could have ever hoped for and more! Kylo felt like he had just melted into putty on the ground, he moved his hands to Hux's waist and held tightly. Hux pulled back first, making Kylo lazily open his eyes to see that Hux's cheeks were very red. He quickly sat down at the table and looked directly into his bowl of stew. "Thank you, again." he said quietly and began to eat.

Kylo sat down next to him and ate as well, his heart flying around in his chest. "Hux, I um. Very much appreciate your response to the flowers." Kylo said abruptly, turning to look at Hux, whose cheeks were blushing. 

"Oh, that's," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "reassuring." he smiled, clearly nervous about what he'd just done.

They small talked about the things they bought earlier that day over the rest of supper. Kylo kept inching closer to Hux, who noticed but didn't mind at all, until eventually he reached over and took Hux's hand, running his thumb over his skin. The evening passed by rather quickly, with the sun setting faster each night Kylo and Hux barely had any daylight left after eating. After washing up the dinnerware together they both moved to sit on the couch, where Kylo worked on the spell book for Hux, who studied him while he worked.

The two worked until late into the night, wolves could be heard howling in the distance and the moon was all the way up in the sky. Kylo felt his eyes start to droop with sleep and he looked to the side to see that Hux had already fallen asleep on the couch, his head resting in the palm of his hand. Closing the book and putting it on the side table, Kylo reached over and gently shook Hux by the shoulder. "Hux," he whispered, "Hux, you need to go to bed." he continued.

Hux's eyes rolled open and confusion swept his face, he sat up, leaned over onto Kylo's shoulder, and went immediately back to sleep. _This is not what I meant._ Kylo thought, frustrated with how he was going to get Hux to bed without waking him. He sat like that for a moment, watching how Hux's chest moved when he breathed, how peaceful he looked while he slept, and how gentle and innocent he looked. Kylo wasn't sure when it happened, but he eventually didn't see anything except the darkness of night as he fell to sleep himself, on the couch, with Hux by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why this chapter is so much shorter than the others, it's because it's just smut. Poorly written smut. But hey, it could be worse. probably.

The snow had officially gotten high enough to close in Hux's front door, effectively blocking them into the cottage until it melts. They could use magic to melt it, but Hux doesn't see the point as they're not leaving the cottage anytime soon regardless. So they stayed in together, practicing more spells and sharing more kisses. The first few weeks of winter had come in a flash and before they knew it, it was nearly time for the holidays. Neither of them had anything planned for the other, of course, it's hard to plan when you're constantly with one another, but they both agreed that just spending it together was going to be enough.

-

"So, if you say this while you're brewing this potion, it will change the effectiveness of it by thirty percent." Kylo explained to Hux as they sat on the floor by the fireplace reading out of the spell book. "Hey, Hux. Let's try that first spell I showed you again, I think you're ready." he said.

"Oh, Gods." Hux commented. "Alright, I will do it." he closed his eyes, remembering how they did it the first time, and thought to the thing that he disliked most in the world. Kylo didn't even have to speak, and before either of them knew it Hux was drawing his power already.

"Whenever you're ready, release it through your hands." Kylo said calmly.

Hux's heart started to beat faster and he unballed his fists, allowing the magic to seep out. The feeling was electric through his veins, he felt like he was walking through a dragon's flame. the magic consumed him and was one with him at the same time. When the sparks emerged from his hands they engulfed both witches sitting by the fire, covering them in the magical red barrier. Kylo looked around, amazed, at the magic Hux had created. When Hux opened his eyes a sense of pride washed through him, seeing that his magic had expanded to cover Kylo too was incredible to him.

It was much more than amazing to Kylo, however. Seeing the expansive growth of Hux's power in such a short amount of time both inspired him and pissed him off. He was jealous that Hux was able to do this, but at the same time honored that he found himself fond enough of Kylo to include him in his barrier. It was sort of like a confession of his feelings, without the words anyways, to Kylo at least. Kylo grabbed Hux's hands, breaking the connection. Swiftly he moved in and kissed Hux on the mouth, holding his hands tight.

Hux kissed back, feeling on fire from a mix of the magic and emotions flooding his body and mind. He pulled his hands away from Kylo's in order to bring them around Kylo's neck. Kylo smiled into the kiss and pulled Hux forward so that he was on top of Kylo on the floor. Kylo leaned all the way back until his head rested against the old wooden floor and he moved his hands to wrap around Hux's neck. Hux had his hands pressed against the floor and his mouth smashed against Kylo's. Kylo pulled Hux's shirt up and over his head, the feeling of Kylo's hands on his skin sent electricity through Hux's body.

Kylo traced his right hand all the way up Hux's body, eventually running his fingers through his fiery hair. He tugged at it and the response that Hux gave, _Good Gods_ , well they could both feel what that sound did to Kylo. _I should really do that more often._ Kylo thought while he continued to run his hands over Hux's body. Hux moved his hips to position himself over Kylo's crotch, bringing himself low enough to grind against him while they kissed.  Kylo's hands fumbled with the hem of Hux's pants, tugging at them lightly. Hux pulled back from Kylo and sat up straight, he pushed his pants down and moved back to kiss Kylo.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" Hux asked Kylo as he pulled on the bottom of Kylo's tunic.

Kylo pushed Hux back gently to sit up, still kissing the witch. "I suppose." he pulled his tunic off over his head and tossed it to the couch. Hux's hands moved to tease Kylo's waistband on his pants but he just grinned back and moved Hux's hands to his chest instead. Kylo's hand made its way down to Hux's cock, he wrapped his hand around it and moved up and down slowly. Hux inhaled sharply and smashed his mouth against Kylo's. His cock twitched a bit in Kylo's hand when he rubbed circles over the slit. Hux moaned again and the tent in Kylo's pants was re-pitched.

"N-Now I think you're definitely overdressed." Hux said, his breathing was getting faster with every stroke.

"Aw, I didn't think so." Kylo teased.

Hux moved his hands to rub Kylo from the outside and Kylo shuddered, "Are you sure about that?" he asked when Kylo moaned in response to the friction. Kylo responded to Hux's sass by shoving his pants down, it was a bit awkward of an angle but he somehow managed to finish the task. Hux moved his hands down to Kylo's now free cock, and after giving Kylo a long kiss he moved down Kylo's chest leaving a trail of bite marks behind. With every lick and nip Kylo's breathing got heavier. Finally Hux's mouth moved to the bottom of Kylo's dick, he licked up it slowly until he got to the tip. Making eye contact with Kylo the entire time he bobbed up and down on it. The hot, wet feeling of Hux's mouth had Kylo's mind spinning. He tangled his fingers in Hux's hair and pulled at it hard, which earned a moan from the ginger witch. Hux kept moving, swirling his tongue around Kylo's cock and looking up to meet his eyes when he had the chance.

 Kylo suppressed a moan and closed his eyes, grabbing harder at Hux's hair. He slowed his breathing while Hux made magic with his mouth in order to use a bit of his own magic. He concentrated on Hux and let himself into Hux's mind.

 _Hux..._ Hux's eyebrows twitched a bit, confused at the sound of Kylo moaning his name in his head. He kept at it, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue. _Do that again._ The Kylo-sounding voice in the back of his head commanded, he reacted before thinking too much about it and licked at the slit on Kylo's cock. Kylo's moan made butterflies in Hux's stomach and his cock twitched in response.

Hux continued bobbing his head on Kylo's dick and Kylo continued magic talking to Hux who remained oblivious. 

"Hux," Kylo warned, breathing heavy, "I'm gonna finish-" almost directly after he finished talking, Hux felt the warm liquid spill into his mouth. He kept moving until Kylo was completely done, and pulled away, swallowing quickly to get the taste out of his mouth. Kylo moved and rested his head on Hux's shoulder, his hand continuing to move around Hux's dick. Hux hadn't realized how close he had been to finishing, being so preoccupied on Kylo's dick, until he felt himself start to tighten up and the moan escaped his mouth as he spilled into Kylo's hand.

The witches laid on the ground for a while, eventually deciding to get up and put on their night clothes. "You don't have to sleep out there, if you want..." Hux said sheepishly. Sure, the two had been intimate lately, but until today they hadn't crossed the 'touching through the clothes' boundary line. Hux didn't want to be alone, though, he wanted to feel Kylo's warmth and company in a more domestic way.

"Alright. Yeah." Kylo responded. After washing up the two went into Hux's room and into his bed. Millicent looked completely offended as Kylo took her spot in bed, and settled in near the foot of the bed instead. Hux blew the candles out and shuffled to the bed, crawling under the covers with Kylo next to him. Kylo laid on his back, and Hux turned to his side and scooted right up next to him. He moved his arm over Kylo's chest and grabbed him tightly.

"Kylo?"

"Yeah?"

Hux paused, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hux." Kylo brushed Hux's cheek with the back of his hand before closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even shorter than the last one but! Oh well :D

Weeks passed by and Kylo and Hux's relationship started to bloom whilst everything around them started to die. Bare trees and evergreens were all that were left of the foliage in the forest, and blankets of snow and ice covered the ground. Their little stone cottage was warmed by the affection they shared for each other, and Hux no longer had to worry about feeling lonely. Seasons come and go as do feelings, but their bond was strong and nothing could get in their way. When a group of mages started hanging around Hux's territory lines, it was time to put their bond to the test.

-

"They're here again." Kylo said dryly as he stared out of the small cottage window. Millicent sat next to him on edge, her fur sticking up and her ears bent back. "They're even closer this time, Hux." the 'they' in this case was a group of mages from the Guild, Kylo recognized a few of them but only vaguely. "They know I'm here."

That caught Hux's attention. "I knew they'd figure it out some day but... this was a lot sooner than I was hoping." he sighed, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. "I don't know what to do. Either we go out there and get our asses kicked, or we sit in here like ducks waiting for the slaughter."

"We can't sit here and do nothing anymore, this is the third week we've seen them around. It's only a matter of time before they figure out where the entrance is, and either break the magic or wait for us to have to come out and go to town." Kylo's voice was sharp, everything had been tense since they showed up. "I think we should use our magic." he said finally after moments of silence.

"Are you serious?" Hux chuckled in disbelief, "Use dark magic on the Guild members? That's grounds for being burned at the stake, you know."

"Not if we beat them!" Kylo shouted, "We can do it, with your barrier magic and mine combined... we can take them for sure."

"And do _what_? Kill them?" Hux was scared. He didn't want to admit it, but he was extremely scared. His biggest fear was the guild finding his house, and it was about to come true.

Kylo sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You don't get it. They've been stalking you for who knows how long, and now they're just camped out around our-your, house." Kylo's voice was trembling, "If we surprise them in the middle of the night it will be swift, they won't even know what hit them." Hux felt the aura change, it had felt off lately but this had been the trigger. It was like Kylo's mood split in two and the more pressing one now was fueled by hatred and rage. "Don't you want them to suffer for kicking you out? You worked your entire life to be a member of that Guild and they threw you away like you were nothing."

Hux's head was spinning and his heart racing.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Millicent. What do you think they'd do to a poor girl like her, huh? When they see how fond you are of her?" Kylo gestured toward the cat who glared back in response.

"Fine!" Hux shouted. "Fine, fine. I'll do it for Millie, I'll do it for me, I'll do it for you." he said.

"Good. We strike at moon rise." Kylo explained.

-

The two witches sat down at the wooden table, spell book in front of them, and created a plan. It was meticulous, and covered every detail about the assault that was coming to the other mages. While confident in their plan, Hux still felt a little sick to his stomach at the thought of going through with it. He just wanted to keep Kylo, and himself, safe. He pulled on his dark cloak and hood, covering his face, and Kylo did the same. They gave Millicent a swift goodbye, and when the moon was at its highest peak, they snuck out through the thicket and into the woods around them.

For a night in the dead of winter it was peaceful. The snow had already set for the night, the wind was gentle, and it was a decent temperature. _Kylo, we're getting close._ Hux thought as he started to feel the energy change. _They should be in the clearing up ahead._ He thought again. Now was the time to cover them in the barrier spell, focusing all of his energy on himself and Kylo the red magic emerged from his hands, coating the two witches.

They were light footed, avoiding every twig and leaf they could see, and soon they stumbled upon the enemy's campsite. It was three tents and six men, all making the mistake of sleeping at the same time. _I'm going to do it now, Hux._ Kylo thought before unleashing his magic. Hux had never seen it before, and Kylo had never planned on showing him. It had become a matter of necessity, now, instead of blind rage. Kylo's hands started to shake, he closed his eyes and focused all of his energy onto the betrayal of being kicked out of the Guild. He thought about the betrayal he felt when his parents didn't spend any time with him, the betrayal he had felt for his entire life-it fueled his magic. His rage and sorrow turned to uncontrolled power.

Hux focused on keeping the barrier spell up, and thought about how lonely he was, how sad he felt before Kylo came into his life. _Now, Kylo._

Kylo unleashed it. He pulled his hands up from the ground and shot them into the sky, pushing all three tents into the air with a force Hux had never seen before. He kept pushing them until they were higher in the air than any building or church Hux had ever seen in his life. When Kylo though they were high enough, he dropped his hands to his sides immediately and looked to the side. Hux spun around and started humming to avoid the sounds. After mere seconds that passed by like hours, the tents and the witches inside them hit the ground with a thud. Kylo turned to look again, nothing inside of the tents stirred, not even the wind blew against them. He walked by each tent, peering into them individually.

Sure enough all six of the men were from the guild, and sure enough all six of them were dead.

The collision killed them all instantly, something Hux was adamant about as opposed to Kylo not necessarily caring one way or the other what happened to them. Kylo grabbed one of their torches and tipped it over, lighting the tents on fire. They watched while the smoke rose high above the trees, destroying the physical evidence and making their deaths look like an accidental fire should someone come looking for them. It was all over so quickly that Hux hardly had time to process anything that happened, and instead of dealing with that he just accepted it and moved on.

The two went back through the thicket, into Hux's cottage, and collapsed in his bed. staring at the ceiling Hux wondered, "Do you think they'll send more witches after us still?"

"Headmaster Snoke will likely know what really happened." Kylo commented, "He can sense the dark magic as well, but... I doubt he will have anything more done to us."

"Why do you think that?" Hux was scared again. He felt like he was back home with his father, a small boy alone and scared in this horrible world.

"Because he knows that we'll just do the same thing to the next group of witches they send, and he doesn't want to draw that much attention to the Guild from the non-witches." Kylo explained simply, as if he had known Snoke his entire life. "Besides, six Guild members dead in one night? I'd be surprised if they had six more waiting back in town."

Hux nodded and turned to his side, putting his head on Kylo's shoulder. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You don't need to apologize, your doubts were warranted." he pushed his hand through Hux's hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest, you need it."

"Hey, Kylo?" Hux asked, his voice quiet but strong.

"Yes, Hux?"

"I love you."

The room was quiet for a while before Kylo responded, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this (very) short story! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I also plan on (eventually) writing more Kylux fantasy AU's so stay tuned for more.


End file.
